What we are
by Sergent Mathilde
Summary: Qu'étaient-ils? Frères de lait, de condition, frères. Qu'étaient-ils? Une famille, lui le père et l'autre le fils, le mentor et l'élève. Qu'étaient-ils? Différents, pour sûr.
1. What we are

**Note de l'auteure : **Etant en ce moment -comme vous le voyez- en pleine fièvre créatrice, je vous offre un petit OS sur Moonlight. Enjoy! (Bla bla bla, si vous aimez, mettez une review, si vous n'aimez pas, pareil...)

**Pairing :** Josef/Mick sans lemon

**Rating :** K+

**What we are**

Qu'étaient-ils? Frères de lait, de condition, frères.

Qu'étaient-ils? Une famille, lui le père et l'autre le fils, le mentor et l' élève.

Qu'étaient-ils? Différents, pour sûr.

-Je peux prendre soin de moi.

Josef rit intérieurement. C'était amusant comment il disait ça, un pieu dans chaque paume, les mains levées en signe d'agacement. Et puis il était tellement, tellement stupide ... bourré de clichés humains. Le Chevalier Blanc qui sauve sa princesse... Quand comprendrait-il que non, en tant qu'humain il ne pouvait pas prendre soin de lui, et que voler au secours de sa dulcinée était le meilleur moyen de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances?

Josef secoua la tête, comme si ce qu'il allait faire l'ennuyait profondément. Quand il la retourna, il était transfiguré : la bouche grande ouverte sur ses deux crocs laiteux, les yeux cernés de rouge, écarquillés par la faim. Pris de cette rage qui courait dans son sang quand il était vampire, il hurla, et se précipita sur son ami. Voilà... Voilà ce que cela faisait d'être humain... S'écraser au sol avec cet horrible bruit de craquement, voler au travers de la pièce, sans défense, être désarmé sans même s'en rendre compte. Souffrir. Etre humain était seulement cela : être exposé à la plus cruelle, la plus inique des souffrances. Josef se rapprocha de son ami à une vitesse surhumaine et le saisit par le col de son T-shirt. Il rapprocha son visage de celui de Mick qui se débattait violemment. Un enfant. Humain, il devenait un enfant inoffensif. La colère s'infiltra avec douceur dans le sang de Josef qui se mit à bouilloner. Pourquoi faisait-il cela? Il ne voulait pas vivre? Mick avait toujours eu cette attraction morbide pour le suicide. Inconsciemment. Mais Josef -oh, non-, Josef allait empêcher cela. Comme lui-même l'avait dit quelques minutes auparavant, il était un amant, et pas un guerrier, mais pour une fois il dérogerait à la règle. Il se battrait -pour Mick-. Pour lui, il ferait tout. Enfin, presque.

Josef cria :

-C'est comme ça que tu vas les battre?

Une poupée. Poupée, poupée de chiffon. Josef hurla, plus fort, comme s'il voulait imprimer l'éclatante certitude en lettres de sang dans l'esprit de Mick.

-C'est comme ça que tu veux finir?

Brûlé, torturé comme bien d'autres auparavant, est-ce cela qu'il voulait vraiment, pour sa pauvre petite humaine fragile? Josef appréciait Beth, il l'appréciait vraiment, elle était jolie, toute rose avec des veines qui palpitaient dans le cou quand elle était en colère, un minois mutin de petite fille et de longs cheveux blonds de princesse intrépide, et surtout elle était bonne pour Mick, gentille et compréhensive, mais il ne laisserait pas son meilleur ami, son seul compagnon sincère, il ne laisserait pas Mick se sacrifier pour elle, qui ne tiendrait pas 50 ans de plus sur cette terre. C'était peut-être égoïste, c'était peut-être cruel, mais ça ne l'empêcherait pas de dormir la nuit. Il sauverait Mick. Et tant pis pour la princesse. Il en trouverait une autre. Au fil des ans, il l'oublierait.

Le tissu du costume de Josef se tendit sur son dos quand alors qu'il maintenait Mick collé contre la paroi de béton, les yeux rivés sur l'appétissante veine qui roulait furieusement à la base de son épaule, près de son torse. Mick cria :

-Lâche-moi! Lâche-moi!

Pourquoi ne comprenait-il pas? Pourquoi rendait-il tout cela si dur? La petite veine semblait lui faire de l'oeil, bouillonnante. Il ne pourrait plus se retenir bien longtemps... il ne voulait pas blesser Mick. Trahir sa confiance pour se nourrir. Jamais. A bout de forces, Josef relâcha son ami qui roula sur le côté, l'air à la fois soulagé et rageur. Lui resta quelques secondes interdit, hagard, ses pupilles sombres fixées sur le mur, le regard lointain et vide. Mick se dégagea en haletant. Josef se retourna et il put le voir traverser lentement la pièce, le visage empreint d'une douloureuse expression de doute, perdu. Il passa sa main dans ses courts cheveux bouclés, dos à son ami.

-J'espère que je t'ai fait comprendre mon point de vue.

Souvent, l'ironie était le seul moyen que trouvait Josef pour sortir de ces situations embourbées dans lesquelles il se sentait inconfortable, les trop-plein d'émotion et les grandes déclarations, les disputes, les envolées de violence. Tout devenait soudain moins important, tout perdait son emphase et prenait cette saveur sautillante et amère qu'il maîtrisait à la perfection. Alors quand il se sentait perdre pied -cela ne lui arrivait plus jamais, maintenant, sauf peut-être parfois avec Mick-, il souriait de ce si célèbre et aguicheur rictus malicieux, le coin de la lèvre délicatement retroussé, il pirouettait, esquivait, comme une danseuse de ballet, il s'envolait et il reprenait le contrôle. Parfois il lui arrivait de regretter sa vulnérabilité passée, mais les coups et les blessures avaient fait leur chemin dans son esprit, et ces remords n'étaient qu'une nostalgie légère, supportable, une pointe piquante de mélancolie. L'ironie le sauvait toujours, son humour noir qui confinait parfois au cynisme. Son échappatoire.

Mick respira fort dans le silence.

-Oui.

Un temps.

-Tu me l'as fait comprendre.

Tout devint tragique à partir de ce moment-là, sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte.

Mick se retourna, le regard plein d'une fièvre nouvelle, fou, incontrôlable. Josef le vit et, inquiet -quand Mick avait ce regard, cela ne présageait jamais rien de bon-, l'interrogea agressivement :

-Quoi?

Mick était pressé de s'expliquer, fébrile, comme illuminé d'une manière triste, résignée.

-Tu avais raison.

Et Josef avait peur; peur de ce que Mick allait dire, peur de la dispute qui allait obligatoirement s'ensuivre parce que son idée serait idiote et suicidaire, téméraire comme lui. Il laissa son ami continuer :

-Je ne peux pas sauver Beth en tant qu'humain.

Le compteur tournait. Josef pressentait le pire. Il ne dit rien. Cela ne lui arrivait pas souvent; il avait appris à se tailler une place à coups de dents, et, ma foi, il y arrivait plutôt bien, au propre comme au figuré. Il ne laissait personne décider pour lui. On appelait ça de l'opportunisme, lui se disait autonome. Il se tut, parce que Mick devait parler, même s'il voulait plus que tout lui dire que Non, non il ne ferait pas ça, que c'était le pire choix de son existence et qu'il le regretterait jusqu'à la fin de son éternité. Josef prit une grande inspiration.

-Mais je peux la sauver en tant que vampire.

Et voilà. Il le savait. Mick et son sens du sacrifice, son masochisme idiot, son espèce de punition qu'il s'infligeait pour être un vampire. Mick. Tout ce qui le construisait ressortait dans les pires moments. C'était à chaque fois la même chose. Il était tellement prévisible. Mick avait la machoire serrée, le regard fuyant; ce qu'il disait ne lui plaisait pas. Josef avait envie de l'en dissuader. Pourquoi faisait-il ça? Pourquoi gâchait-il ce qu'il avait de plus cher? Pourquoi? Pour une humaine? Pour _Beth_? Pourquoi se punissait-il encore? Pourquoi? Malgré lui, Josef se posa la question qui serpentait sur sa colonne vertébrale, insidieuse. L'aurait-il fait pour lui? Aurait-il sacrifié sa si chère et sacro-sainte humanité pour son meilleur ami?

-Retransforme-moi.

Il regardait maintenant le mur, fixement, et ses mots avaient l'air d'appartenir à une entité étrangère qui aurait pris possession de son corps. Josef tiqua. Le retransformer? Mick était-il devenu fou? Il savait qu'il allait faire quelque chose d'insensé, mais pas ça. Non, non, Mick devrait trouver un autre moyen. Porter seul ses propres erreurs. Hors de question que Josef participe à cette hérésie. Il-ne-retransformerait-pas-Mick. Jamais de la vie. Il ne voulait pas avoir ce poids sur la conscience. Il ne voulait pas infliger ça à son ami. Il ne voulait pas avoir ce rôle étrange de sauveur et de bourreau, de père, de chaperon. Il ne voulait pas être le responsable. Il ne voulait pas de _ça_.

-Quoi? Tu ne vas pas... Ce n'est pas...

Tu ne vas pas faire ça. Ce n'est pas la seule solution. Il pensait à Mick avant tout, comme toujours. Mick avait toujours passé en premier pour lui. Dès le début. Mais c'était la seule solution. Impossible de l'occulter, la certitude était là, éclatante, sanglante, diaboliquement ironique dans l'urgence.

Mick s'avança vers Josef et répéta, comme pour se convaincre lui même, les yeux légèrement écarquillés :

-Tu dois me retransformer.

Tu le dois. Dans le étrange relation, impossible de savoir qui était le dominant et qui le dominé. Les rapports de force s'inversaient toujours. Tu _dois_ me retransformer. Mick avait la voix opressée et basse, et c'était à lui qu'appartenait la réponse. Il savait comment tout cela allait finir. Inconsciemment, il le savait.

-Maintenant.

Mick avait la respiration hachée et irrégulière. Comme il devait souffrir, là, en ce moment même, d'essayer de convaincre Josef de quelque chose dont lui-même n'était pas sûr. Josef le maudit. Se maudit. Maudit la terre entière.

-Mick!

Il ne ferait pas ça. Il ne ferait pas ça. Non. Josef ne ferait pas ça. Mick ne ferait pas ça. Ils ne feraient pas ça. Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé. Pas eux. Pas ensemble.

Il ne ferait pas ça. Josef l'en empêcherait.

-Tu es de nouveau humain. Après tout ce que tu as traversé pour avoir le remède, tu vas laisser tomber aussi facilement?

Mick avait l'air si desespéré.

-Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi?

Josef ne put rien dire. Il se contenta de serrer les lèvres et de papilloner des cils en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air ému. Mick continua avec une rage renouvelée :

-Cela ... n'est pas facile, d'accord?

Et il avait mal mal mal, si mal que sa peine exsudait de lui, sortait pas tous les pores de sa peau en larmes trop salées, en sueur et en colère.

-Je n'ai pas le choix.

C'est vraiment ainsi qu'il le ressentait? Il n'avait pas le choix? Josef voulait tant lui exploser à la figure la vérité : il avait le choix. Mais il ne fit rien. Il se débattit. Sans conviction. Ou avec trop de conviction. Peu importait.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu me demandes de faire?

Mick se jeta sur lui et le colla contre le mur, comme Josef lui-même l'avait fait quelques minutes auparavant.

-Délivre-moi! ... D'accord?

Il semblait à la fois déterminé et malade de douleur. Il se mit à chuchoter précipitamment :

-Il a Beth. Il a _ma_ Beth.

Sa Beth. Tout tournait autour d'elle. Tout était de sa faute. Pauvre petite Beth kidnappée par le méchant chirurgien.

-S'il-te-plaît...

Sa poigne s'était radoucie et maintenant c'était presque une étreinte, emplie de violence et de chagrin mais une étreinte tout de même, maladroite, arrrachée.

-S'il-te-plaît, mon frère...

Josef ne pouvait pas dire oui. Ne pouvait pas dire non. Ne pouvait ni refuser, ni accepter. Il pouvait juste le faire. Dès le début l'issue s'était profilée, inacceptable mais inévitable. Le faire, et le regretter pour l'éternité.

-Mick...

Maintenant sa voix à lui aussi était basse, un souffle, rauque, éraillée, brisée, une voix qui pleurait puisque lui ne versait pas de larmes, une voix éclats de verre, détruite.

-Pardonne-moi.

Pardonne-moi les crocs. Pardonne-moi le sang. Pardonne-moi le mal. Pardonne-moi le cynisme. Pardonne-moi Beth. Pardonne-moi tout ce qu'il y a à pardonner, pardonne-moi de t'enlever ce que tu as de plus cher pour te rendre ce que tu veux si fort.

Pardonne-moi de t'aimer, Mick.

Les yeux dans les yeux, noisette froid et humide, vert d'eau pâle, tendre et orageux.

Mick opina fébrilement et tendit sa gorge à son ami, en relevant crânement sa pomette sur laquelle un trait rosâtre attestait fièrement de son humanité si durement acquise et si vite perdue. Il s'offrit.

Josef plongea vers sa gorge à une vitesse surhumaine. Il espérait que Mick ne souffrirait pas trop. Mais il savait que si. Il souffrait déjà. Il souffrait atrocement, de cette douleur acide qui rongeait sa chair, alors que Josef s'apprêtait à lui arracher son joyau; il souffrait. Les crocs de Josef traversèrent la gorge délicatement bronzée de son ami et Mick ouvrit la bouche sous le choc, pour prendre de l'air, de la force. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, cadenassés dans cette embrassade forcée, les regards séparés, celui de Mick éperdu de douleur et celui de Josef entre peine et incrédulité, comme s'il n'arrivait pas bien à réaliser ce qu'il faisait. Mick gémit légèrement puis ses yeux se fermèrent, doucement, tendrement; Josef dut retenir son ami et, une main posée sur sa taille et l'autre sur sa nuque, alors que la personne qui lui était la plus précieuse sombrait dans le coma le plus terrible de toute son existence, il accomplit sa triste besogne, en silence, submergé de tristesse.

Il allongea Mick sur la table, avec plus de tendresse qu'il n'en avait jamais témoigné à Sarah, et, les mains croisées sur la nuque de la créature qu'il venait de créer -car c'était cela, oui, il avait créé Mick tout en créant ce que Mick détestait le plus au monde-, il décolla doucement son visage de son cou sanglant. Mick avait l'air paisible, serein, un enfant presque, une vraie Belle au Bois Dormant vampirique. Il avait perdu l'expression furieuse et résignée qu'il arborait avant la chose. Il était juste calme, à présent. On aurait pu croire qu'il dormait.

Les yeux exorbités -entre larmes et transformation-, Josef ôta violemment sa veste de costume. Tout en marchant, et en essayant de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il faisait, il releva sa manche de chemise et s'entailla profondément le bras avec ses crocs. Il plissa les yeux. La douleur lui fit du bien; il se sentit en quelque sorte purifié, réveillé enfin, et sentir le picotement parcourir son avant-bras l'aida à se souvenir de la sensation d'exister. Il s'était trouvé si désemparé, si seul, si .. pendant la transformation. La douleur lui fit du bien. Il eut mal, et avoir mal était ce qu'il voulait, une punition volontaire pour l'acte inique qu'il venait de commettre. Il approcha son bras du visage de Mick qui semblait inconscient mais ne l'était pas, seulement c'était trop dur pour lui d'ouvrir les paupières. Une larme roula sur sa joue mal rasée et Josef dut se retenir pour ne pas s'échapper. Mais il serra les lèvres et le fit. Pour Mick. Des gouttes de sang tombèrent sur la bouche de Mick et sa langue vint instinctivement les chercher, avide, prédatrice, avant même que lui n'eut recouvré ses manies de chasseur. Ses dents se colorèrent de rouge.

Josef avait peur de s'être trompé. Encore une fois. Il ne le supporterait tout simplement pas. Il murmura :

-Allez, Mick...

Révelle-toi, mon frère. Va sauver Beth. Va sauver ta dulcinée. Réveille-toi, Mick.

-Réveille-toi...

Et Mick, comme s'il avait entendu la prière de son ami, ne se réveilla pas mais tendit la main à l'aveuglette pour attrapper le bras de son ami, de son frère nourricier. Il appuya sa bouche sur la blessure de Josef et commença à lécher le sang, affamé, déjà redevenu animal. Josef tressaillit à ce contact -le sang qui s'écoulait au-dehors de lui-. Mick aspira le sang comme s'il voulait vraiment redevenir vampire, avec l'énergie du désespoir, et ils formaient un couple étrange, lié par le plus précieux et méprisable des fluides. Mick finit par lâcher le bras de Josef, et il se rallongea sur la table. Pour se donner du courage, sans doute. Josef regarda son bras et sa cicatrice déjà presque refermée, comme s'il n'y croyait pas. Il n'avait pas fait ça. Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça. C'était trop irréaliste, fou, douloureux. Il n'avait pas fait ça. Mick se releva lentement et resta un moment assis sur la table, les yeux fermés qui cachaient des cascades de larmes, essayant sans doute de réaliser et de trouver la force de continuer après ce déchirant abandon. A ce moment précis, il était beau; beau, vraiment, magnifique de sensualité triste, splendide d'intensité désespérée et tragique. Sous ses paupières baissées on pouvait disitinguer comme la flamme de son incommensurable peine, et ses paumes ouvertes sur ses genoux attestaient de la valeur de son sacrifice. Il était beau, et Josef avait mal pour lui. Il aurait voulu partager sa peine, prendre un peu de son fardeau, alléger sa souffrance, Alors il fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire : il se pencha sur son ami, prit son visage dur entre ses mains opalines, essuya la larme solitaire qui creusait sa joue, et l'embrassa.

L'embrassa parce que c'est ce qu'il avait toujours voulu faire. L'embrassa dans l'impuissance, l'embrassa pour l'aider, le soutenir, le porter, l'embrassa pour lui dire que lui ne le quitterait jamais, un baiser plein de rage, de passion et de crocs, un baiser d'amis et d'amants, un baiser qui voulait dire tant de choses qu'ils fermèrent les yeux pour mieux s'y abandonner. Mick saisit la nuque de Josef pour mieux l'approcher de lui, et, les paupières toujours aussi hermétiquement closes, mit dans ce baiser toute la ferveur de son chagrin et la chaleur de sa détermination. Ce baiser était universel; un baume, une prière pour Beth, un repousse-mort : mais avant tout il était à eux, un moment d'infini dans leur éternité, une complainte secrète, un court instant de plénitude qu'ils garderaient à tout jamais enfoui comme un joyau dans leurs esprits. Lèvres serrées, dents entrechoquées, un fouillis de plaisir et de gémissements douloureux, de pleurs et de supplications, de solitude partagée. De paradis.

Puis Mick rompit leur étreinte et tout fut fini. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel, au-dessus du plafond, sortit ses crocs et hurla à la lune. Il sauverait Beth. Il était de nouveau ce qu'il n'avait, au fond, jamais cessé d'être : un vampire. L'éclat de la lumière crue ricocha sur l'ivoire de ses dents-couteaux.

Derrière lui, en écho, Josef Kostan grogna et eut un sourire cruel.

Ce qu'ils avaient était interdit, et éternel.


	2. Note de l'auteure

**Note de l'auteur (moi, en gros) :**

Déjà -ah, je suis une hors-la-loi-, je voulais remercier tous les lecteurs de cette histoire. Cela m'a beaucoup touchée. Je n'avais vraiment pas imaginé que ce OS aurait autant de succès. Merci donc à **Luna** et **Morganne** en particulier. Je n'avais pas prévu d'écrire une suite à ce OS, mais finalemnt, au vu de l'enthousiasme des lecteurs (vous), je pense que je vais écrire une sequel, dès que j'ai le temps, ce qui veut dire un jour mais peut-être pas tout de suite. Voilà, j'espère que vous serez au rendez-vous, et merci encore.


	3. What we will be

**Note de l'auteure : **Et voilà enfin la suite tant retardée de _What we are_, intitulée comme vous le voyez _What we will be_. Si cela vous plaît, je ferais peut-être une suite. Les OS ne sont en aucun cas une histoire suivie et peuvent être lus individuellement. On suppose dans ce récit, comme vous pourrez le voir, l'existence passée et présente d'une liaison entre Josef et Mick. Mais c'est très suggéré.

**Pairing :** Josef/Mick sans lemon (je sais que vous pensiez que ce n'était pas possible, mais si, j'ai réussi à être encore plus prude que dans le précédent -Apllaudissez-).

**Rating :** K+

**What we will be**

Que seraient-ils? Demain, frères ou amants?

Que seraient-ils? Séparés, ensemble?

Que seraient-ils? Dos à dos, face à face.

Comme toutes les histoires d'amour tragiques, celle-ci s'était mal finie. Entourés d'un halo de flammes qui leur faisait comme un manteau ou un linceul, flamboyant dans l'air nauséabond du garage, le couple brûlait, lentement, sans un cri, dans le silence paisible de l'agonie. Criminels. Parce que, malgré tout, même si leurs derniers mots avaient été une promesse d'amour éternel, d'amour même dans le royaume qu'il leur était pourtant impossible de connaître, là-bas derrière le fleuve bouillonnant, ils étaient des criminels. Josef serra les dents. Il ne croyait pas à l'amour. Il ne croyait pas à la justice. Il ne croyait en rien. Alors pourquoi avait-il mal à regarder les pointes dorées lécher le plafond et la fumée envelopper les immortels sacrifiés?

-

C'était trop dur. Trop dur de les voir se serrer plus fort alors que les langues incandescentes semblaient vouloir les séparer à tout prix, trop dur d'être le témoin consentant de cette tuerie, trop dur de sentir entre ses côtes le muscle rouillé battre, à grands coups puissants qui lui déchiraient la poitrine. Trop dur d'avoir mal, de sentir le vent glacial effleurer son visage d'éternel solitaire, de sentir Mick, à ses côtés, de sentir sa peine et son obstination à ne pas lâcher des yeux l'abomination. Mick n'avait jamais eu peur. Non. Il avait toujours eu ce courage bravache, cette témérité crâne de petit enfant. Le héros basique, avec ses bras musculeux et son incapacité à cacher ses sentiments. Mick et lui étaient tellement différents que c'en était presque indécent. Comment arrivaient-ils à rester côte à côte malgré leur façons si radicalement opposées de considérer l'existence? Josef se l'était toujours demandé. Mais il préférait ne pas trop y penser, de peur de gâcher la chance, de briser l'harmonie fragile qui, malgré tout, sauvegardait leur semblant d'amitié.

-Nous n'avons pas à regarder ça.

Oui, il n'y pouvait rien, Josef Kostan était un lâche. Il ne voulait pas souffrir. Plus jamais. Pas après ce qui était arrivé.

_-Je ... _

_-Non. _

Sa machoire se contracta et il se tourna vers Mick pour rechercher dans ses traits la pâle copie de celui qu'il avait été. Mais il ne trouva qu'une statue, le menton levé, les épaules dures, un reflet de flammes dans les yeux. Tout le désastre de l'exécution était là, dans l'étendue trop sombre de sa prunelle vampirique, à demi noyé dans les éclats dorés de la couleur, un serpent palpitant qui semblait le ronger, doucement, petit à petit.

-

-Ensemble.

Le mot avait agressé Mick dès qu'il avait franchi les lèvres de la femme. Pourquoi avait-elle à dire précisément ce mot? Qu'y avait-il de si merveilleux à être ensemble, contre vents et marées, typhons et naufrages? Non, ne nous voilons pas la face, bien sûr qu'il y croyait. Ensemble. Toujours, encore et toujours ensemble, si profondément ensemble qu'on ne pouvait plus distinguer l'essence des deux êtres. La vision furtive d'une bouche rosée tendue dans sa direction l'assaillit. _Beth._ Quand cela avait-il commencé à dériver de cette manière? Il aimait Beth. Bien sûr qu'il l'aimait. Et voilà qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées, encore. Il jeta un regard vers son ami, debout à côté de lui, droit et raide dans ce qu'il appelait son "costume de scène".

La discussion de l'après-midi lui revint à l'esprit. Innocents. Ils étaient tout, sauf innocents. Plus maintenant. Ce que Josef impliquait ... il valait mieux ne pas y penser. De peur de perdre son ami. De peur de ne pas vouloir. De peur d'être tenté. Sa propre voix résonna entre ses tempes. Le souvenir était remarquablement clair.

-Alors, avait-il demandé d'un ton presque détaché en plongeant le nez dans son verre de sang, si bien qu'il avait l'air presque indifférent, et cela sonnait si faux chez lui, quand est-ce que tu vas rompre?

Josef ... Josef avait hésité. Hésité. Comment ... avait-il oublié?

-Je ne sais pas encore.

Ce devait être pour jouer. Pour le faire languir, pour qu'il comprenne combien il tenait à lui, mais il le savait déjà, oh oui, bien trop d'ailleurs, pour faire semblant de le trahir avant de, de nouveau, se ranger à ses côtés comme un petit soldat de plomb, immuable.

Mick avait froncé les sourcils et s'était dirigé vers lui comme un très mauvais acteur, la voix trop grave et pleine d'emphase, avant de demander, parce qu'il ne voulait pas briser le jeu avant d'être sûr qu'il s'agissait bien d'un jeu -mais ce devait être ça ... qu'aurait-ce pu être d'autre?- :

-Oh, tu tiens vraiment à cette personne.

C'était presque caricatural. Grotesque.

-Tu sais que c'est une ... -il avait fait une pause, dramatique, comme s'il cherchait ses mots; mais il ne les cherchait pas- humaine?

Josef avait toujours la tête baissée, et Mick avait failli perdre son assurance. Non. Non. Mais il avait levé les yeux et esquissé un sourire, un de ces adorables sourires de playboy taquin, tendre, délicieux, et Mick avait hoché la tête, un instant rassuré :

-Ah.

Avaient-ils besoin de plus pour se comprendre que d'onomatopées fébriles?

_-Je ... _

_-Oui ... _

_-Viens ... _

Mick avait pris une gorgée de sang avant de se reconcentrer sur son ami, le regard dur. Celui-ci s'était agité avant de cracher sa confidence.

-Nous étions dehors, un soir, d'accord nous avions bu quelques martinis, mais elle a sous-entendu qu'elle n'était peut-être pas contre le fait de ne plus être humaine.

Mick avait levé les yeux, les lèvres encore rouges d'un reste de sang.

-Quoi, tu veux dire que tu envisages vraiment de la transformer?

Vaguement inquiet. Mais non. Josef ne ferait pas ça. Pas avec elle, pas avec n'importe qui d'autre. Il avait toujours été là. Immuable, un roc au milieu des décennies, alors que Mick, lui, n'avait pu s'empêcher de vaciller au rythme des vagues, Josef était resté le même, constant, un sourire égal aux lèvres. Il ne s'en irait pas, pas comme ça, si soudainement, pour une nouvelle venue. Il n'y avait pas de quoi avoir peur. Josef l'avait toujours veillé avec une constance étonnante, surveillant d'un œil calme et peut-être parfois infimement triste ses histoires d'amour, le calmant dans les tempêtes et les coups de sang, l'apaisant, le guidant. Il avait toujours été là. Depuis la nuit des temps. A quoi cela rimerait-t-il s'il partait maintenant? A rien.

La réponse de son ami le sortit de ses réflexions.

-Je n'y ai même pas pensé depuis ce qu'il s'est passé avec Sarah. Tu sais bien comment ça s'est fini.

Il était inhabituellement tendu, la mâchoire serrée, le regard ailleurs. Évoquer Sarah le mettait toujours dans tous ses états, et, comme il ne pouvait pas supporter ni Coraline ni sa pensée, Mick éprouvait toujours une pointe de jalousie à la mention de l'ancien amour de Josef. Comment rivaliser avec une morte, éternellement là, dans sa chambre, androïde superbe, comment rivaliser avec son corps éternellement jeune? Voilà où ils en étaient. Brouiller les frontières. Amour, amitié, passion et intérêt ... tout se mêlait.

Et lui, il avait fait cette petite moue d'enfant gâté, et, en essayant de toutes ses forces de mettre de côté sa jalousie ou du moins de faire semblant, parce qu'il était quand même sensé être avec Beth, il avait dit avec cette voix irritante de psychologue raté :

-Alors ... tu as peur parce que tu pourrais la tuer?

Josef avait eu un petit sursaut face au mot qui était sans doute trop fort pour lui, et, méchamment, Mick en avait éprouvé une joie malsaine. Mais c'était Josef, et le temps que Mick puisse le remarquer il s'était déjà ressaisi, visage de pierre, impassible. Il avait répondu les yeux dans le vague, encore. Mick n'avait pas aimé ça. Mais le petit sourire qui jouait sur les lèvres de son ami l'avait rassuré.

-Peut-être que j'ai juste peur.

Il avait relevé des yeux magnifiques, pleins de doutes, et malgré le sourire qui s'étalait sur son visage, Mick avait ressenti le besoin impérieux de l'enlacer. Il n'avait pas bougé. Et Josef avait continué, les pupilles perdues, jouant des sourcils et portant son verre à ses lèvres.

-L'éternité c'est long, tu sais.

Oh oui, il savait. Mieux que personne. D'eux deux, c'est d'ailleurs lui qui en avait le plus souffert, de cette soi-disant merveilleuse éternité. Mais c'était parce qu'il était un héros dans l'âme. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être torturé. Il avait eu un petit rire qui s'était étouffé dans le liquide épais et pourpre, et cela lui avait fait penser à Beth. Sans raison. Sans avant-propos. Son visage rondelet, sa chevelure blonde, son obsession pour la justice, à tout prix. Mais il avait noyé sa culpabilité dans le reflet des yeux verts de son ami. Profiter du moment. C'était tout ce qui comptait. Il y repenserait après. Il serait toujours temps, après.

Puis, comme il savait si bien le faire, Josef avait repris son visage moitié impassible moitié rieur de faune sylvestre, et il avait dit très sérieusement :

-J'ai des problèmes d'engagement.

Longue rasade de sang. De qui parlait-il? De Sarah? De sa nouvelle _freshie_? De lui? Dans le doute, Mick s'était contenté de soupirer profondément, et, les yeux dans le vide, de répondre :

-Oui. Moi aussi.

Lui-même ne savait pas à qui il s'adressait.

Ils avaient bu ensemble, à la santé du mal invisible qui rongeait leurs carcasses immortelles. Le regard qu'ils s'étaient lancés aurait pu couper l'acier et brûler le diable en personne, dont ils étaient, paraît-il, les enfants.

Et voilà où ils en étaient, si loin déjà de ce moment qui s'était pourtant déroulé quelques heures auparavant, réchauffés par la flamme constante d'un chalumeau dirigé sur un couple de criminels, ensemble. Paralysés par la peur, la chaleur, et cette chose qui s'agitait quelque part entre leurs estomacs et leurs reins et leur criait une complainte inaudible.

-

Un flash voila les yeux de Mick.

_-Je t' ... _

_Et l'autre, déjà parti, un petit sourire triste aux lèvres : _

_-Trop tard. _

Souvenirs. Souvenirs bercés par le chant du chalumeau, atroces souvenirs, mémoires du temps auquel il valait mieux ne pas penser pour ne pas réveiller cette cicatrice, là, à fleur de peau, béante comme la gueule d'un monstre antique. La mâchoire de Mick se serra, et il leva la tête plus haut pour bien recevoir dans le creux de ses pupilles l'éclat meurtrier des flammes.

De la souffrance. Il voulait de la souffrance, puis l'oubli.

-

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir peur, de trembler devant la cruauté qui faisait que ces femmes, là, à son côté, avec qui il se battait, toutes gansés dans le cuir brillant de leurs costumes ridicules, pouvaient sacrifier deux vampires au nom de la justice de leur ethnie. Oui, ils avaient eu tort, mais comment pouvaient-elles ne pas détourner les yeux, ne pas rester horrifiées par le fantôme de leurs cris et l'effluve de leur chair rongée par le feu?

Sa joue était brûlante, comme sous la fièvre, mais ce n'était que la lance géante d'une arme incandescente. La musique montait en crescendo, comme si elle les pressait de partir, cette musique-là, cachée, qui s'apprêtait à les submerger comme une vague de magma rougeoyant. Et Mick restait debout, avec toute sa dignité de héros, sans trembler, sans tressaillir, et la seule trace de douleur qu'on pouvait voir sur sa face d'ange déchue était celle, lancinante, que faisait l'ombre des l'autel enflammé sur son front et dans ses orbes éteintes. Un instant, il n'y eut plus que ça, ce regard et les flammes, les flammes qui montaient toujours plus haut, toujours plus fort, comme si elles ne devaient jamais s'arrêter, comme si elles étaient destinées à brûler ainsi pour le reste de l'éternité.

Trop dur. C'était trop dur. Mais il ne pouvait pas en détacher ses yeux.

-

Il ne put pas se retenir. Etait-ce parce qu'il avait senti dans le profil de son ami le sillon qu'y traçait la vague des souvenirs, ou seulement son instinct sauvage de prédateur passionnel? Peu importait. Il ne put pas se retenir. Il glissa sa main entre leurs corps, sa grande paume d'homme puissant en manque de réconfort, et offrit ses doigts à son compagnon d'infortune. Celui-ci les accepta sans un mot, sans même le regarder. Josef ne s'en formalisa pas. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait pu dire, s'il avait eu les pupilles de Mick ancrées dans les siennes. Rien. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'étaient pas dit quelque chose de vrai, et d'ailleurs ce ne serait peut-être plus jamais possible. Tout était trop loin, à présent. Le passé. Le futur. Ils resteraient sans doute ainsi, amis pour le meilleur et pour le pire, réunis par de brèves étreintes occasionnelles. Cela valait sans doute mieux. Alors il serra la main abandonnée, fort, de toute sa force d'ami, d'amant, d'inconnu et d'ennemi, il la serra et il essaya de dire à travers cette poignée qui aurait pu paraître anodine tout ce qu'il avait échoué à avouer sous le joug des iris sombres, tous ces mots qu'il ne dirait pas et ces baisers qu'il n'oserait pas initier. Tous ces regrets. Toutes ces joies. Mick trembla sous sa poigne, et cela lui rappela des temps où il savait encore le faire se convulser sous ses caresses et se liquéfier à son toucher. Toutes ces premières fois. Le château. La bibliothèque. Cette fois-là. Cette autre. Les séparations. Les serments. Il le soigna, il le blessa, il lui fit l'amour une dernière fois. Il lui dit adieu. Des doigts serrés aux phalanges livides, dissimulés dans le dos de deux hommes immobiles, témoins du pire des massacres.

Voilà ce qu'il restait d'eux.

-

Mick savait qu'il n'aurait pas du. Pas vrai? Mais au nom de quelle loi? Ah, oui, la fidélité. Eh bien pour une fois il se sentait l'âme d'un fourbe, d'un traître, d'un lâche, et le pire c'est qu'il était heureux avec cela, l'embrassade douce, le chant de la chair. Marre d'être un héros. Celui qui. Le fier. Marre de lever la tête mais de baisser les yeux, marre de se battre contre cette condition à laquelle il ne pouvait pas échapper. Ras le bol. Assez. Alors il laissa sa main s'abandonner dans celle de son ami, et il se pardonna d'avance pour toutes les infidélités qu'il ferait à Beth. Parce que c'était compliqué d'être avec elle, avec lui aussi d'ailleurs mais parce ... parce qu'il en avait besoin. Lui fallait-il une raison pour aimer s'éveiller dans les bras de son meilleur ami?

-

Mais il ne pouvait pas résister. Il ne voulait pas. L'appel était trop fort, la chaleur dans ses reins, l'osmose de leurs vampiresques personnes, tout ce sang, bouillant, là, juste sous la surface, qu'ils s'offraient sans remords ni complications. Oh, bien sûr, c'était toujours plus dur après, quand Morphée les exposait au tribunal de l'aube et que les lumières nouvelles-nées peignaient sur leurs faces des airs de coupables. Quand il fallait partir alors qu'on aurait voulu rester, mais que quelque chose, cette chose-là, vous rongeait l'intérieur du ventre. Et puis ce n'était rien, de toute façon, pas vrai? Ce n'était pas comme s'il était vraiment ... comme ça. Après tout, cela se passait toujours dans une obscurité si profonde qu'on pouvait à peine distinguer leurs visages, juste une partition de râles embués et de caresses entrechoquées. C'était seulement une amitié un peu particulière entérinée dans les ridules de leurs abdomens. Ce genre d'amitié là, dont on ne parle pas, incestueuse, délicieuse, brûlante. Et ce serait comme ça, il en était sûr, toujours, jusqu'à la fin des temps, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas imaginer la vie sans cette poigne dans son dos, sur son épaule, au creux de ses hanches, oublier cette voix, cette odeur, froide et hautaine et pourtant si douloureusement sensuelle quand on apprenait à la humer dans la courbe d'un cou ou d'une mâchoire.

Une demi-étreinte désespérée, un pacte secret conclu sous la lueur rouge des flammes d'un bûcher d'immortels.

C'est tout ce qu'il resterait deux.

-

Il prit la parole, mais les mots n'avaient pas d'importance. Il connaissait la question, et la réponse. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il parlait. Pour ne pas le tirer de cette pièce en pleurant et lui faire l'amour sur le prochain trottoir, sans doute. Combattre le désir, la nausée, la peur, l'écrasant pressentiment, le joug de l'avenir. Il n'était plus lâche, puisque vouloir s'échapper avec lui n'était que de la folie. Puisque le reste n'importait pas, n'avait pas d'existence. Il n'était plus lâche, mais les mots faisaient partie de son personnage.

-Nous n'avons pas à regarder ça.

La réponse fut immédiate. Mick avait les yeux au loin, perdus dans la danse érotique des langues bouillantes, comme s'il voulait lui faire croire qu'il était parti, absent, déjà, mais Josef le sentait, moite contre sa paume, les doigts pleins de sueur, terrorisé.

-Si.

Si. Ils devaient regarder. La douleur était insupportable, mais quelque part, la chaleur de leurs mains liées les aidait à la supporter. Ou la rendait plus cuisante encore. Mais peu importait le lendemain, désormais. Parce qu'ils étaient ensemble. Ensemble.

-Si.

Une flamme les éblouit.


End file.
